Inside the Abandon Music Room (Mori x Honey)
by djmeowmix247
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukini Haninozuka are sitting inside the abandon music room in their school or better well known as the Ouran High School Host Club. As they are sitting on one of the couches, alone, Mitsukini gets a little curious about kissing. Next things they know, they are on the ride of a lifetime ;)


Inside the Abandon Music Room

Mori x Honey

"Takashi?" I looked down to find Mitsukini looking up at me with curious eyes. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I jumped at the sudden question from Mitsukini. I have had a crush on him since we first met. It also helps that because of our families, I get to be around him all the time.

"Mitsukini… Where did this question come from?"

"Well, I saw Hikaru-Chan and Kaoru-Chan kissing the other day and then I saw Tamaki-Chan and Kyoya-Chan kissing and I was wondering what it felt like…?"

"Do you really want to know what it's like?" He scooted closer to me. Eyes sparkling.

"MmHmm!" I sighed.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Obediently, his eyes shut and he leaned closer. An arrow shot through my heart at his cuteness overload. I inched my face toward his and connected our lips for only a moment. I released the kiss and a slight blush appeared on my cheeks. I looked away, embarrassed to look at his face.

"Again." I looked back over to him and he was looking at me with earnest eyes.

"If I do, I can't promise you that I'll stop at just a kiss." He lowered his eyes.

"I- I" He changed his position in the chair. He looked up at me. "Again." The last chord was struck and I lost all control of the beat. I grabbed him and planted a deep kiss onto his sweet lips. An ensemble of melodies danced around the tune we played. He licked my lips granting permission to move on to the next step. I plunged my tongue into his mouth.

I can't believe this was actually happening. I slowly caressed his face as we carried on the kiss and soon we were both lost in the clouds and moving to the rhythm of the beat. I slowly pushed him down on the couch while taking of his uniform, piece by piece and him doing the same to me. I released the kiss and looked down at him with my towering view. He was in a complete daze from the kiss and his cheeks were flushed from pleasure. Looking down his short frame, he was emitting a pheromone that was irresistible. I grabbed a hold on the pink, fruity nubs that were on his chest and kneaded them in my hands.

"A- Aahhn." Sweet moans escaped from his mouth, perfectly on tune with each other. I moved my head closer to his and I once again connected our lips. My tongue once again explored his mouth and discovered many new flavors.

"It taste like cake." I slid my tongue down his lips, his chin, his neck, then finally to his nipples. Mitsukini's breath became irregular. He started to breathe harder and harder. I nibbled on them and then started to suck on them.

"Hey, maybe if I suck on them enough then they'll turn into breast." I looked up at him and his blush deepened a couple of shades.

"Don't suck on them, I don't want boobs!"

"How cute." I continued to taste and fondle with them and then I noticed that his shaft was becoming erect. "Such a naughty body you have." He covered his face with his arms in an attempt to hide his face. I moved my mouth to his member and sucked the sweet nectar from his honey suckle. (^/^) I moved his member in and out of my mouth slowly until he came.

"Aaahhh! His body twitched as he released his hot liquid into my mouth.

"That was fast." I lifted his legs and exposed his round, voluptuous ass. A small trill of blood stated to run down my nose. I was going to put my fingers in his ass but a better idea came to mind. I pointed my pointer finger and my middle finger in his direction. He leaned his head to the side in confusion. I knew he wouldn't understand.

"Suck it." At first he was shocked but then a lewd expression took over his face then he nodded. He took hold of my hand and inserted my fingers into his mouth. He slid his tongue around my fingers and sucked on them as if he was sucking on the real thing. "This is really turning me on." I moved my fingers deeper into his mouth and started to thrust into the back of his throat.

"Mmmhh aahh Ahh!" Tears started to form in his eyes as he was pleasuring me with his mouth. I pulled my fingers out and started to rub his cute little hole.

"What a lewd body. I haven't even started touching you down here and it's already twitching so much."

"D-Don't play with me there… Ahh!" I inserted a finger inside his hole and started thrusting in and out. He let out moans even more than before and they increased with each added finger. Soon I was pushing in four fingers at a time. He arched his back as pleasure shot throughout his body and he kept on muttering my name, over and over again.

I took my fingers out and replaced them with my member and thrusted into him with great force. Mitsukini yelled out in shock.

"W-Wait…slow down a bit…it- it hurts..." He was breathing heavily and tears were once again rolling down his cheeks. I leaned forward and licked the tears from his face. Then, I moved toward his ear.

"I'll move slowly." I pulled out a little then thrust back into him gently. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moved his hips to match my movements. I continued to embrace him and feel his warmth spread like wildfire throughout my entire body. He let only a few sounds slip out his mouth, He was trying to keep quiet. "It's okay to let your voice out, you didn't have a problem with it earlier." I felt his body start to twitch around my member. He let out a long, alluring moan as he came.

"Ne, Ne Takashi, let's try something different." A sinister grin came onto his face. With me still inside him, he pushed me down on the other side of the couch and sat on top of me. "It's my turn to make you feel good now."

"Wha-"He sat up and adjusted me inside of him then he started to move his hips. He started to ride me like a wild horse. He went up and down in vigorous motions until I was about to cum. "Hey stop. I-I'm going to…" He started to ride me faster.

"It's okay! I want you to fill me with all that you have been saving up." He continued to ride me until I came. "Ahn ❤! Takashi is filling me up. It's so much. It's so hot. I'm… I'm going to…!" He came one last time before he collapsed on my chest.

I was about to say something but then I heard a pair of sinister laughs coming from the clubroom door. Kikaru and Kaoru walked over to the couch with some mischievous grins on their faces.

"We knew that there was somethings going on between you two but we didn't think it was this." They said in unison. Right after they said that, Kyoya and Tamaki walked out of the storage room.

"I come home and I find my children doing indecent things..." Tamaki started to tear up. "MAMA! Why did we have to walk in on them doing such a thing! How could they do that to us?!" Kyoya adjusted his glasses on his face.

"This could actually be beneficial to the club. According to data and personal research, we would draw in more customers if we added a "Shota" (even though it's not really shota) category in our club. As a matter of fact, the sales would be neck and neck with the brotherly love pack. So please don't mind this idiot here and continue." He flashed the "I'm about to make a huge profit" smile in our direction. Mitsukini sat up and smiled at me.

"Everyone accepts us!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I love Takashi the most!" I let out a deep sigh. Oh well. I guess it will be alright.


End file.
